everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Onyxia Harvey
Onyxia once met the role of Balance perfectly. She was a mix of a heavenly being, and a demonic being. The daughter of Elpis (Hope) and Odaviing Varo. Onyxia was meant to be force of Balance in the world, and yet found herself taking both sides to find true balance. Description Onyxia is a medium sized woman at 5'10 and a medium build. She wears white hair atop her head (previously black hair, but was purified and became bleached) and when she's angered or serious, will reveal black ram-like horns that pierce from the side of her head. Normally she boasts around a beautifully crafted set of white and gilded plate armor, with a long white cape to boot. When not battle ready, she can be found in a sweater and shorts. In attempt to rid herself some of the defining characteristics of mother and father, Onyxia has turned her eyes crimson with gold irises, and ironically her skin light grey. Background Birth Odaviing and Elpis were caught in a fierce battle with the monster Crow. At that time, the beast had grown more powerful than the Devil and Celestial had anticipated. Fearful of his own death, Odaviing pulled a trick, similar to Frostmourne, eons and eons after the fact. He used his magic to impregnate Elpis. Fortunately for Oda, they managed to defeat Crow that day, but Elpis was still impregnated. And thus Onyxia was eventually born. The Daughter of the Devil, and the Celestial Elpis. Two opposites. Opposites come together. Onyxia was to be Balance. Literal, and utter balance. A force to keep all in check and all at bay. How ironic this was. Elpis gave birth with witness from Odaviing, Snowstorm Parellian, and Kodai. When the father had to attend urgent business, this left Snowstorm and Kodai with the woman and her child. Due to being half demon, and perhaps some of Odaviing's meddling, Onyxia came out and aged extremely rapidly. While Elpis was resting, the child aged from newborn to small child nigh immediately. Seeing this, and being intrigued, Kodai gifted Onyxia telepathically with his knowledge. Bumping an essentially newborn baby to the intelligence and wisdom of a young adult. To prevent any more meddling, Snowstorm took Onyxia and helped school her while her parents were busy. Childhood It was here were Onyxia met her childhood sweetheart and eventual husband, Ivan Harvey. They were instant friends and, as the previous titles suggest, quick lovers. When she could eventually be taken back by her parents, Onyxia was taken by her father in particular and was named before Elpis could even put in her two cents. Odaviing named his daughter after his past love, Nyx. Evident in her name. Onyxia spent long periods of time with both parents, sometimes years at a time without seeing the other. Alas, Onyxia never really connected with her mother. She enjoyed her stay with her father much more. He was funny, protective, and strong. A seemingly great father. It's not to say Onyxia didn't love her mother, but the parental connection wasn't there. In fact to the both of them, it felt like there was a disconnect. Surprisingly, when her biological parents fell in actual love for each other, Onyxia only felt the disconnect, now for them both, grow. She fled and wandered for a while. It was not long, though, when Onyxia found the grave site for the one who she was named after. Nyx was brought back to life with the help of Onyxia's more Celestial powers. They two formed an instant connection and Nyx took Onyxia to a newly created home for the each of them. This is where Onyxia resided for her "mental" teen years. Adulthood When she was old enough to flee the nest, Onyxia returned to her father. In this stage of Onyxia's life, she mettled in various identities. * She was the first Devil after Odaviing. * Giving that up, she returned to a life of Balance with Ivan. * When Ivan committed suicide, Onyxia lost all feeling and murdered her grandfather. "God." Usurping him and becoming extremely powerful. * Dao Parellian, with the aid of Enkairidian and Calamara/Challo Harvey, subdued an enraged God-Onyxia for long enough for Aakashi, being Undeath, to ambush and kill her. She was resurrected into the Scourge. * With the help of her mother and Ivan, she was brought back to life, becoming Balance once more. Despite her role as Balance, her father wished to pass the burden of being the realm of Hell onto another, worthy enough to not break to the role's evil. She agreed, for her father's sake. Onyxia lost her good traits and became an ambitious power-monger, and even named her older brother Lucious as the Devil under her. This ended when Onyxia discovered something strange and mysterious and became insane. One day, Nyx visited and was screamed at by Onyxia. Insulted. Slandered. This sent Nyx into a suicidal state.Not long after, Onyxia became extremely ill, even with her Hellish powers. Her father was forced to take them back, and Onyxia became bedridden. Her illness was diagnosed by Lupis and Neve. Indoctrination. Indoctrination is a process in which The Messorem, the synthetic race that destroyed the universe said two hailed from, use to drive the victim insane enough to join their ranks. Lupis and Neve were able to cure Onyxia before it was too late. Onyxia was now once more turned back to her natural state, but she longed for a purpose. In God's stead, Dao Parellian had stepped in and took on his creationist power for herself. Sitting on it until the deity's return. However, Onyxia desired this power once more. But this time she wanted it for the right reasons. To be good. After a long discussion, Dao agreed to give the power back up to Onyxia. Oni was God once more. Mania The second to last chapter for Onyxia is her development of mania. Mania is a psychological disorder where the victim is constantly overjoyed and overzealous. She keeps this restricted to her husband and child. However, all is not lost for Onyxia. Constantly, her Great Grandaunt Umbra visits her from time to time, and helps restore Onyxia's ability to cope with other emotions, other than happiness, healthily. Deviation Onyxia has come to realize the futility of taking on other's identities. God, the Devil, Hell itself, et cetera. Onyxia wants to be herself. Prompted over the edge when learning that if she gave up her godly power to return Arthas Mograine to life, she could free herself, and she took the chance within a heartbeat. Onyxia has altered her own appearance to appear more unique, and, resides with her husband and son in their house on Earth. Abilities Onyxia is the daughter of a Celestial and a Demon. When she's completely reverted to her birth form, she boast the ability to control varying degrees of Hellfire and Heavenly light. The hellfire burns, the light heals. Along with this, she has figured out how to teleport, create simple objects, and use telepathy and telekinesis. She boasts the ability to wield the sword and mace as well. Relationships * Parents: Odaviing Varo, Elpis (Hope) Varo. * Siblings: Lucious Varo, Aya Varo, Juno Varo * Children: Onyx Harvey * Romances: Ivan Harvey (Husband) Trivia * Despite her name being spelled with a 'Y' Onyxia likes the nickname "Oni" with an 'I.' * Oni's hair was originally black, like her fathers. It was bleached when she purified herself and became God. * Onyxia was made to be a better version of Odaviing. In this regard, Onyxia has repressed feelings for her mother. Romantic feelings. Thus, Onyxia has an Oedipus Complex. Category:Character Category:Female